


A Need For Truth

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, it has fluff, this is probably the longest story I've ever written as a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting my older works =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Need For Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my older works =)

His hand touches my knee.  
Whether it is on purpose or not, I do not know.  
But hidden he does it, no one can see.  
He does not want them to know, his feelings will not show.  
I do not know how long this will last,  
our relationship as whole, I mean.  
I love him and I wish this will not end fast.  
And how I hate to see him with Ginevra, it turns me green.

For weeks I have wondered his love for me.  
I do not even know how real it is.  
I know that I myself want with him to be,  
that my body and soul are only his.

 

”What is on your mind?  
You seem to be in your own world in your head.”  
I turn only to find  
Hermione watching me and in her eyes doubt if I heard what she said.

”Oh, just nothing, plain nothing,”  
I answer but know she will not believe me.

”Many things, I'd say. Please, out with everything!”  
she demands and I sigh and I obey afraid to flee.

”I must ask, before I start, whether or not you know I'm dating?”  
Slowly, she shakes her head as I knew she would.  
”Well, I am, and I really hope it is not just a fling.  
And had you known, I would have asked how you could.”

She stares at me, blinks once, twice, and says:  
”Please, do go on, Ron. I want to help you.”

And I know I could say no in so many ways  
but I won't, only say: ”I hope you can help, too.”

And I begin, I tell her how I fell in love with him,  
how we began dating deciding to keep it a secret,  
how seeing him with Ginny makes me so grim  
and how sometimes this relationship I do regret.

She listens to me, making mental notes, I know  
and when I have told her everything, she cries out:  
”Oh, how men are so difficult and now they row!  
Now I just want to shake Harry and at him shout!”  
And with those words she comes and hugs me  
promising: ”All will end well, I will see to that.”  
And it is not until then that she needs to flee,  
”See me later,” she says leaving me with her cat.

And I can but wonder what on earth shall she do now  
and whether it was or was not a good thing to talk.  
Of course I had to tell her but was this how?  
Oh, I must think, maybe I'll go for a walk.

***

”O! How thou hurt me with thy words!  
Before I compared thy voice to the singing of the birds.  
Now thou just hit me with thy beautiful sound,  
how I wish thou would come back to me and around.”

I do not know what happens behind the corner,  
think only that should I go there I would interrupt something.  
Thus I turn, my chills leaving me, I'm getting warmer  
for it was cold outside, nearly freezing.

Then it hits me, I know that voice, the one speaking.  
It is the one of Ginevra's, but what meant her words?  
I have to walk back, I need to see the people talking,  
need to know whose voice is better than the singing of the birds.

So I walk slowly back and a voice, so familiar, starts to speak  
and the voice makes my heart melt  
and the words he says makes me want to shriek.  
I move closer and see he's knelt.

”Oh, my dearest friend, that thou are  
I can't say that as a couple we'd go far.  
So that is why I believe we ought just be friends  
not lovers, we couldn't, nor fiends.”

I finally have my answer and at least I now know  
he doesn't love Ginny but does he love me?  
I can not just go there and myself show,  
I know this and smile and flee.

***

Later that evening Hermione talks to me  
and she sees I've found out something,  
I tell her what and she says: ”You must be  
so happy and you should ask if for him this is just a fling.”  
I know she's right but I can't just ask him about it  
and she knows what I think and sighs and begins:  
”If you can't or won't do this then just sit  
and I'll ask him.” She grins.

”But-but-but-but,” I try to say she shouldn't,  
she tuts at me, says: ”No buts, Ron-dear.  
I'll just say you couldn't  
ask yourself, that you were filled with fear.”

I can but stare at her when she goes  
to Ginny and Harry and my sister leaves them alone  
and I sigh: ”Woe is me, oh nose,”  
and I can hear her tone.  
Harry turns to see me, surprised, I see in his eyes,  
and he smiles at me and says something to her ear  
and slowly I start to rise,  
I need to go to him and get rid of my fear.

Hermione turns to face me as I get close  
and she grins, again, saying: ”He loves you,”  
and she pushes us towards bedrooms, ”Close  
the door, will you?” I hear her say and Harry does, too.

Alone, together, anyway you see it,  
we awkwardly stand there and at the same moment we say:  
”I- you first,” and our faces have lit.  
”You first,” he says again and I obey.

”What did Hermione say to you?  
Did she tell how unsure I was of your feelings?"

”She said I was stupid and I know that, too.  
She told me you thought you were one of my flings.”

”But you love me, she said.  
I want to know, is that really true?”

”Yes, I couldn't be paid  
to lie things like that about you.”

I smile like a lunatic and I take his hand  
and I kiss his lips  
and he kisses back and  
his hands are on my hips.

”I want everyone to know about – this,”  
between the kisses I manage to say,  
”I don't want them to miss  
the perfect time of our lives, in a way.”

He nods kissing me here and there and everywhere  
and then he backs a bit and looks me in the eyes.  
”I love you so much, I want to be with you always and everywhere,”  
and I believe him, he couldn't tell that kind of lies  
and I say I love him too, now and forever  
and I kiss him again and he leads me to his bed  
and I don't want to let go of him ever  
as he and I fall on the bed and he caresses my head.


End file.
